Omae o korosu
by Alvis Hamilton
Summary: Tamao part en mission pendant que son frère et sa soeur font la connaissance des frangins du désert. new chap up!
1. Chapter 1

Omae o Korosu!

Fic de Alvis Hamilton et de Tamara

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas mais certains personnages sont de notre création.

Descriptions des personnages principaux :

-Tamao Miara

18 ans

1m72

Description physique : Tamao a les yeux rouges et les cheveux rouges lui arrivant au bas du dos. Elle porte un haut noir sans manches, une veste rouge à manches 3/4 et un pantalon noir moulant.

Caractère: violente et froide en apparence mais avec un bon fond.

Démon : Mira, un démon de feu surpuissant.

-Salima Abumi

14 ans

1m64

Description physique: Salima a les yeux gris et les cheveux noirs lui arrivant en bas du cou. Elle porte un T-shirt bleu clair et un pantacourt beige et le bandeau de Oto au front.

Caractère: normalement calme mais enfantine avec Zaku.

Démon: Saemina, un démon aquatique assez puissant.

-Aion Hiroshi

29 ans

1m85

Description physique: Toujours vêtut de noir, un haut noir, un pantalon sombre et une veste noire.

Caractère: protecteur de ses élèves sauf Tamao qu'il craint.

-Zaku Abumi

14 ans( on l'a un peu rajeuni pour la fic et réssuciter aussi lol)

1m66

Description physique: Il porte un T-shirt bleu clair et un pantalon gris et le bandeau de Oto au front.

Caractère: Il tape sur le système a Tamao(un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie!)

Prologue: Arrivée à Konoha!

Il pleuvait ce jour là, nous étions en novembre. Quatre personnes vétues de grandes capes noires s'avancaient silencieusement vers Konoha. Un homme et une jeune femme atterrirent sans bruit devant les deux gardes de la porte du village, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par deux adolescents. Le premier garde dévisagea les quatres inconnus avant de parler :

-Qui êtes-vous?

La jeune femme rabaissa alors sa cape dévoilant deux yeux rouges :

-Vous êtes qui pour nous adressez la parole?

Quleques secondes plus tard l'homme eut l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur avant de s'evanouir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda le second.

-Voir Hokage-sama, et tout de suite, expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu en le regardement méchament.

-Euh...Et qui dois-je annoncer?

-Tamao Miara, répondit-elle séchement.

Le garde les laissa passer et leur indiqua où était le bureau de Tsunade. Dans la rue, les gens les dévisageaient mais cessait bien vite de les regarder une fois qu'ils avaient croiser le regard de Tamao. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Tsunade.

-J'ouvre, cria Zaku.

A peine avait-il poser la main sur la poignée que tamao mit sa main sur la sienne lui infligant par la même occasion une brulure au second degré.

-Aaaaahhh!

Tamao ouvrit alors la porte sans douceur, assomant le pauvre garçon qui se trouvait derrière.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et l'adolescent qui se trouvait derrière la porte, Sasuke Uchiwa, leur cria dessus :

-Non mais ca va pas bien la tête !

Une erreur fatale en voyant la réaction des deux plus jeunes:

-Oh t'es qui toi?

-On dirait l'ex de tamao : Itachi-san.

-Qui? Demanda Zaku.

-Mais tu sais bien le gars de l'akatsuki, tu vois de qui je parle baka?

-Ah oui, ce crétin qui passait son temps à tromper Tamao avec une autre.

-Euh Zaku...

-Tu te rappelles pas, Tam était vraiment passer pour une idiote sur ce coup là.

-Zaku derrière toi ...

-Quoi ?

-Baka ! Cria tamao en le projetant par la fenêtre, sous le regard effaré de Sasuke et de Tsunade.

-Zakuuu , lanca déseperement Salima en se penchant par la fenêtre.

-Sa va , répondit une petite voix dans les poubelles quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tam t'y est peut-être aller un peu fort là! Soupira Salima.

-Tu trouves? Moi je pense plutôt gentil .

-Mais qui êtes-vous donc? Demanda l'Hokage.

Fin du prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux reviews.

Luluflo4 : T'es cruelle ma pauvre, tu ne serais pas la sœur de Tamara par hasard?

Anko-san : Merci pour ta review, on va faire des efforts pour la suite !

Kalas : Salut, merci pour ta review, t'en a mit du temps dis donc à mettre une, lol ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Salut, et oui c'est nous Alvis et Tamara avec le premier chapitre de notre fic Omae o korosu. Désoler pour l'attente mais nous manquions d'inspiration.

Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux liens….

-Mais qui êtes vous enfin? Demanda Tsunade en regardant incrédule la jeune fille aux yeux de feu.

-C'est une longue histoire, murmura sombrement Tamao.

-Zaku, bouges pas j'arrive, cria Salima au jeune garçon de la fenêtre.

-Toi tu restes là.

-Non, je veux aller l'aider.

-Salima, la réprimanda son sensei.

-Oh vous urusei(1)! Je fais ce que je veux.

Aion vexé partit aussitôt, sous le regard moqueur de Tamao.

-Je reviens vite, promis Salima en sortant du bureau de l'Hokage.

-Bon on est tranquille maintenant, soupira Tamao.

-Tu connais mon frère? Demanda Sasuke en regardant Tamao.

-Oui on peut dire ça.

-Développe!

-C'est le dernier des crétins.

-Tu le connais d'où ?

-Ca te regarde?

-C'est l'assassin de mon clan.

-Et?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, grimaça le cadet des Uchiwa en sortant à son tour de la pièce.

-Gamin.

-Bon et si vous m'expliquez votre venue Mlle Miara.

-Je suis venue vous avertir que Konoha est en danger.

-Comment ça ?

-Onee-chan, cria joyeusement Salima en entrant dans le bureau accompagnée de son frère.

-Tiens Sal, Zaku, ça va ?

-C'est pas graçe à toi, grommela l'adolescent.

-Si tu te calmais aussi.

-Sans vouloir vous interrompre, si vous me parliez de votre histoire.

-Bien sur, Salima, Zaku, sortez.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça !

-Mais…

-Sortez !

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent en soupirant avant de visiter la ville, Konoha était pour tout les deux un véritable havre de paix qui différait totalement d'Oto. Ils se promenèrent pendant plusieurs heures indifférents au temps qui passait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant amuser. Alors que les deux jeunes couraient dans la rue centrale, Salima ne fit pas attention a son entourage et fonça sur une silhouette aux cheveux roux. Deux chakras puissant s'opposèrent. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais chacun put ressentir la force de l'autre. Tous les deux furent expulser quelques mètres plus loin. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle entendit son frère adoptif crier :

-Kuso , Sal on vient juste d'arrivé et t'a déjà la fâcheuse manie de foncer dans Gaara du Désert !T'es folle ? tu veux mourir jeune ?

-Oh …désoler, je regardais pas où j'allais, je m'appelle Salima Abumi et toi ?

-Abumi ?comme Zaku Abumi ?

-C'est exact, je suis sa sœur ad...non rien, la jeune fille fut parcourue de sueurs froides.

-Eh Gaara, ça fait longtemps, depuis l'examen Chunnin, si ma mémoire est bonne salua en tremblotant Zaku.

-Bonjour Abumi-kun.

C'est à cet instant que les deux aperçurent que Gaara était accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde, des cheveux lissés tombant sur ses fines épaules et d'un jeune homme aussi roux que son petit frère. Les trois frangins du Désert se tenaient devant eux.

-Moi je suis Temari et lui c'est mon frère Kankuro.

-Salut, répondit Zaku.

-Dis moi Gaara, c'était quoi ce truc que t'a fait tout à l'heure quand tu m'as poussé ?

-C'est mon démon, Shuukaku, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas de mal, mais toi aussi tu as libérer une grande puissance, non ?

-Oui, oui, c'est Saemina, c'est aussi un démon.

-Ah oui ?

-D'habitude elle reste à sa place, gomen.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à Konoha ? Demanda Temari.

-C'est politique, Tamao nous a interdit d'en parler, grimaça Zaku.

-Tamao ? Interrogea Kankuro.

-C'est notre grande sœur, soupira Salima, elle est chez l'Hokage en ce moment.

-Vous êtes venus juste tout les trois ?

-Avec notre sensei, mais il est encore passer on ne sait où.

-Eh bien, et on vous a laisser tout seul ici, résuma Gaara.

-Ouais, maugréa Zaku.

-Eh bien, je sais venez donc manger à la maison, sourit Temari.

-Quoi ? Mais on ne les connaît même pas Temari !

-Justement Kankuro, comme ça on pourra apprendre à les connaître.

Eh avant que quelqu'un d'autre dire quoi que ce soit, Temari entraîna les quatre adolescents avec elle en souriant.

Fin du chapitre 1

1 : urusei veut dire la ferme.

Bye et mettez-nous pleins de reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Conversations et explications

-Maintenant que nous sommes vraiment seules, je vais vous en dire un peu plus, continua Tamao. Je viens d'un ancien village que vous ne pouvez pas connaître car il a été détruit par une attaque de démons il y a 12 ans. A leur naissance, les enfants recevaient chacun un démon. Mais un jour, une bande de jeunes garçons d'à peine 15 ans ont décider de régner sur le village. En faisant ça ils l'ont complètement détruit et comme ils voulaient toujours plus de pouvoirs, ils sont partis pour s'entraîner, afin de pouvoir un jour régner sur tous les villages. Et ce jour est arrivé.

-Et les habitants ?

-Ils sont tous morts sauf moi…

Tsunade voulu savoir comment la jeune fille avait pu survivre. Mais en croisant son regard, elle n'eut plus envie de connaître la réponse :Il y avait trop de haine dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Ils sont huit possédés, et j'ai besoin de six autres démons pour les vaincre.

-Tu en as besoin de sept pas six ?

-Salima, elle aussi est possédée mais elle ne vient pas de mon village.

-Je vois.

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, j'ignore si vous me croyez mais je dis la vérité.

-J'accepte de te croire mais pour me prouver ta valeur, tu vas devoir effectuer une mission pour Konoha.

-Bien, quand devrais-je partir ?

-Demain, à l'aube, pendant ce temps tu seras héberger chez … le clan Hyuga. C'est le seul endroit où il reste de la place. Je vais leur faire parvenir la nouvelle

-Et Salima et Zaku ?

-Pourquoi pas chez les Sabaku ? Ils sont en vacances ici et Zaku les connaît déjà.

-Comme vous voulez.

-Je crois que notre conversation est terminée, a bientôt Tamao Miara.

Tamao sortit du bureau sans dire un mot, elle avait sentit la présence de deux démons en ville.

Pendant ce temps chez les Sabaku :

Alors qu'ils étaient à table et que tout se passait normalement, Zaku, avec sa maladresse naturelle, échappa accidentellement la carafe d'eau qui se déversa sur la table. Salima ne pu s'empêcher de se frapper le front avec sa main en maudissant la maladresse de son débile de frère.

-Baka !Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe de temps en temps !

-Et t'énerve pas Salima, c'est pas grave j'ai tuer personne.

-Ah oui ? Mais là tu en as verser la moitié sur Temari-san.

-Mais c'est pas grave, sourit Temari en choppant la deuxième carafe d'eau et la versant sur la tête de Zaku, ce qui provoqua le rire des trois autres.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on sonna à la porte.

-J'y vais, dit Kankuro en sortant de la pièce.

-Je vais nous chercher des serviettes pour nous sécher, ajouta Temari en sortant à son tour.

-D'où tu viens Salima ?

-Hein ? L'adolescente sursauta en entendant Gaara, d'Oto no kuni, pourquoi ?

-Hum elle me cache quelque chose, songea le roux .

-C'est un message de Hokage-sama, annonça Kankuro, Tamao, c'est bien ta sœur Sal ?

-Oui.

-Elle va effectuer une mission et ne rentrera que dans trois jours.

-Lâcheuse, murmura la possédée en soupirant.

-Et en attendant elle souhaiterait que toi et ton frère logiez ici.

-Pffff, elle nous saoule pour qu'on vienne avec elle, et elle nous laisse tomber deux minutes après.

-Zaku !

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai, nan ?

-En un sens t'a pas tort mais…

-Alors vous restez , sourit la blonde en revenant, mais on a pas beaucoup de place… Gaara, Kankuro vous partagerez vos chambres.

-Et pourquoi pas toi, grimaça Kankuro.

-Hum….Parce que c'est moi l'aînée alors c'est moi qui décide.

-Témé !

-Répètes un peu Kankuro et c'est dans le jardin que tu vas dormir !

-Ok, j'ai rien dit.

-Elle est presque pire que Tamao ! Trembla Zaku en regardant Temari.

-Tamao, elle t'a déjà fait dormir dans la niche du chien de sensei, alors je dirais qu'elle est moins pire.

-Ah non, remet pas cette histoire sur le tapis, elle m'a fait bouffer des croquettes pendant une semaine.

-Ben, elle est elle même de toute façon !

-C'est quoi cette histoire de niche ? Demanda le plus jeune des Sabaku en se joignant à la conversation.

-C'est rien du tout, s'empressa de répondre Zaku.

-Mais vous savez tout les deux, expliqua Temari, c'est très dur d'être une grande sœur, il faut être sévère pour se faire obéir. J'ai hâte de la connaître.

-Au secours on est tombé chez une autre dingue, gémit Zaku.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, sourit Salima.

Fin du chapter two.

Mettez nous des reviews ! Sinon on vous enverra Tamao !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 :

Deux jours après :

Tamao revint de mission. Elle fit son rapport de mission et partit en direction du clan Hyuga. L'Hokage lui avait indiquer où ils se trouvaient. Elle arriva devant une grande maison blanche typiquement japonaise, à gauche ou pouvait même apercevoir une petite mare. Mais Tamao ne s'attarda pas sur le paysage et s'avança vers la porte, elle voulue entrer directement mais soupira et décida de frapper. Quelques secondes plus tard un jeune aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux blanc lui ouvrit.

-Oui ?

-Je suis Tamao.

-Ah…Euh, tu peux entrer.

-Merci.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à ce qui semblait être le salon, elle posa sa valisa par terre avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil du salon. Une jeune fille arriva alors.

-Ano…Ohayo, Tamao-san.

Tamao la détailla, des yeux blanc comme l'autre garçon, de longs cheveux noirs, lui arrivant en bas du cou et un petit sourire timide.

-Bonjour.

-Je…Je suis Hinata Hyuga, ravie de vous acceuillir ici et lui c'est Neji mon cousin.

-Enchanté Hinata.

-Vous devez être fatiguer, je vais vous montrez votre chambre, suivez-moi.

-Oui je crois que je vais bien m'amuser ici .

Pendant ce temps chez les sabaku :

-ZAKU !Hurla Temari, qu'est-ce que tu as fait.

-Ben tu m'avais dit de faire cuire le riz.

-Pas dans le four ! T'a jamais fait la cuisine ou quoi ?

-Euh nan. Tamao nous commandais toujours des plats chez le traiteur.

-J'abandonne, soupira la blonde , on va manger des ramens .

-Ouais !

Quelques minutes plus tard :

-Ah rien ne vaut des ramens chaud, soupira Salima.

-Oui.

-Salut, lança quelqu'un derrière eux.

-Kiba, Shika, Lee, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici.

-On avait un petit creux.

Les sept adolescents s'assirent tous à la même table pour pouvoir discuter. Temari s'était pratiquement jeter sur Shikamaru à son arriver et refusait de le lâcher au grand dam de ce dernier. Lee, Kankuro et Gaara parlaient de techniques de combat. Quand à Salima elle jouait avec Akamaru pendant que son frère parlait avec Kiba :

-Tu deviens quoi depuis ses trois dernières années ?Demanda Kiba

-Ben, … j'ai beaucoup voyager avec Salima et Tamao et toi ?

-Je suis resté Chunnins, Tamao ? qui-est-ce ?

-Euh …je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même.

Salima intervint dans la discussion :

-Non !c'est notre grande sœur.

-Sal !Urusei !

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dis là !Répète pour voir.

-Je dis ce que je pense, ils ont pas besoin de savoir qui elle est.

-Mais c'est pas un monstre non plus frero.

-Non, pas un monstre une chose qui a encore faillit me tuer en me faisant passer par la fenêtre de l'Hokage !S 'énerva l'adolescent du village d'Oto.

Les autres stoppèrent leurs occupations et il y eu un grand silence.

-Tu exagères là baka !Elle a peut-être tuer tes parents mais c'est pas une raison non plus, c'était il y a longtemps !

-Tait-toi, c'était mes parents, pas les tiens a ce que je sache.

-Normal j'ai plus de parents, si j'avais su je t'aurais laisser mourir au lieu de te sauver.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui

-On a plus rien a ce dire alors…

Zaku sortit précipitament du restaurant de ramens.

Il allait franchir le seuil quand une main puissante l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Excuse toi, ordonna une voix froide

-Non, laisse-moi sortir !

-Petit idiot, pesta t-elle

Tous le restaurant les regardait. Lee intervint.

-Lâche le toi, il t'a rien fait et c'est pas tes histoires.

-Entre nous deux c'est toi qui devrais te la fermer.

-Comment ose-tu.

-Je fais ce que je veux, et dégages de mon chemin, je ne me contrôle pas ses temps-ci.

Lee s'était interposer encore Tamao et Zaku, croyant bien faire. L'adolescent ne sentit pas le coup venir, mais il fut projeter sur le mur du fond et il s'écroula, inconscient.

-Quelqu'un d'autre a une suggestion ?Demanda t'elle

Silence.

-Bien maintenant tu vas faire ce que je viens de te demander baka

-Je n'obéis pas aux inconnus.

aux inconnus ? gros crétin 

-Zaku, la prochaine fois reconnaît ton aînée, dit-elle en lui donnant une claque.

Elle s'approcha du groupe dangereusement et attrapa Salima de la même façon. La jeune fille se prit à son tour une claque magistrale.

-Ne me dis pas que je t'ai pas reconnu ?

-Réfléchis avant de dire n'importe quoi Zaku. --'.Alors j'attends vos réponses .

-On s'excuse murmuront –ils, honteux

-Je pensais pas ce que je disais, commença Salima.

-Moi non plus soeurette.

Tamao les lacha et ils s'étreignirent.

-Baka.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Onee-chan !S'écria Salima

-T'es revenu de mission a ce que je vois, finis Zaku

-Vous…vous connaissez ?

Tamao se retourna. Shikamaru la regardait, ennuyer mais pas rassuré pour autant.

-Tu pensais quoi ? que j'allais m'attaquer a des « inconnus », en instant sur le dernier mot.

-Sa serais pas la première fois non plus, sourit Salima.

Temari la regardait, impressioner.

-Les amis, je vous présente notre grande sœur Tamao, Kiba , toi qui voulait la connaître, lança Salima.

-Enchanté, dirent –ils en cœur

-Moi de même.

Ils lui laissèrent une place pour s'asseoir. Temari se précipita sur elle et commenca a bavarder. Bizarrement, elles s'entendaient à merveille.

-Tu viens de quel village alors ?

-Tu ne peux pas connaître.

-Ah ? et pourquoi porte-tu une cape ?

-Disons… que j'aime pas du tout le regard des mecs sur moi.

-Du genre ?

-Pervers.

-Je comprend, tu dois êtres très belle alors.

-Tu veux voir ?Lui proposa t-elle gentiment

Elle enleva sa capuche. Ses cheveux rouge tombèrent le longs de ses épaules.

-J'adore ta couleurs de cheveux, s'exclama t'elle, Gaara tu penses que sa mirait ?

-Pff galère ses filles pouffa Shikamaru, a ne penser qu'a leurs physiques.

-Tu dis ça mais tu sorts pas avec un thon, le cassa Temari, outrée.

-Non mais c'est pas si loin.

Temari lui sauta dessus.

-Tu blaguais là, insista t-elle en le secouant comme un poirier

-Galèree, j'aurais jamais dus sortir avec cette folle.

Les autres rigolèrent. Kiba avait les yeux rivés sur Tamao. Celle-ci l'ignora superbement.

-Arrête de me relouquer, t'a jamais vu une fille ?Balança La jeune femme de 18 ans. Il rougit sous la remarque.

-Bien sur que si mais pas aussi sexy 

-Je sais. Je peux lire dans tes pensés baka.

A côté de lui, Zaku et Salima s'éloignaient très légèrement.

-C'est bon vous deux je vais pas le tuer non plus.

-Sur ?

-Oui, Zaku.

-Aie, murmura Lee en se relevant, ma tête.

-T'inquiète on s'y fait, sourit Salima en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-A table !

Fin du chapitre 3


End file.
